Hellraiser 1
| next = ''Hellraiser'' #2 }} Clive Barker's Hellraiser #1 is the premiere issue of the ongoing Clive Barker's Hellraiser comic book series (alternatively known simply as Hellraiser). The series was published by Marvel Comics under their Epic Comics imprint. The series was published on a quarterly release schedule and was formatted in squarebound bookshelf edition with a cover price of $4.95 per copy. Each issue of the series was 68 pages in length. Issue #1 contained four stories by various artists: "The Canons of Pain", "Dead Man's Hand", "The Warm Red" and "Dance of the Fetus". "The Canons of Pain" In the kingdom of Carillion in France during the 14th century, Lord Carillion goes off on a Holy Crusade, leaving his wife, Lady Carillion back at the family castle to tend to affairs of state. She is assisted by Monseigneur Robitaille. While the Lord is away, Monseigneur Robitaille warns Lady Carillion of a disturbing dream, and fears that her husband will bring back something evil from the Crusades. After vanquishing the last of the Pagans, Lord Carillion marches into a temple where he expects to find God's treasures. Instead, all he discovers is an ornate puzzle box. Confused and disheartened, he declares an end to the Crusades. He brings it home and presents it to his wife. The Lord cannot divine its meaning, and his lack of understanding causes him to grow despondent. Lady Carillion takes it upon herself to study the box, and believes that she can use it to do God's work in her husband's name. She solves the mystery of the puzzle, and summons a demon, whom she believes to be Satan. Rather, it is a Cenobite, who is a accompanied by a Hell Hound. Her efforts to vanquish the creature fails and the Cenobite summons metal spikes, which impale her husband. Monseigneur Robitaille and Lady Carillion dispel the Cenobite, but this is only a temporary respite from madness. In the weeks following her husband's death, Lady Carillion and Monseigneur Robitaille combat evil wherever it arises. They prepare themselves to once again summon "Satan", so that they can vanquish him once and for all. The Cenobite appears, but once again, the case of mistaken identity catches them off-guard. The Cenobite summons more spikes, which impales the Monseigneur. He then offers Lady Carillion a choice as to who his next victim will be. Lady Carillion suddenly awakens in her room as if the entire affair had been some sort of nightmare. She is pregnant with the late Lord's child and eventually gives birth. The baby is born with the same birthmark as his father, and is fated to walk a dark road for the rest of its life. Appearances Featured characters * Lady Carillion * Monseigneur Robitaille Supporting characters * Lord Carillion Antagonists * Grillard * Cenobite hound Minor characters * Various Satanists Organizations * None Races * Humans * Demons :* Cenobites Locations * Europe :* Castle Carillion Items * Lemarchand puzzle box Vehicles * None "Dead Man's Hand" Appearances Featured characters * The Stranger * Jed Lawson Supporting characters * None Antagonists * None Minor characters * None Organizations * None Races * Humans Locations * Carver's Creek Items * Lemarchand puzzle box Vehicles * "The Warm Red" Appearances Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * "Dance of the Fetus" Appearances Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Notes & Trivia * Stories from this issue have also been collected in ''Clive Barker's Hellraiser: Collected'', Volume 1, ''Clive Barker's Hellraiser: Collected Best'', Volume 1, ''Clive Barker's Hellraiser: Collected Best'', Volume 2 and ''Clive Barker's Hellraiser: Collected Best'', Volume 3. * Includes an introductory illustration by Kent Williams. * Includes a two-page introduction by Clive Barker. * The name Monseigneur Robitaille from "The Canons of Pain" is likely taken from Daniel Robitaille - the central antagonist from Clive Barker's Candyman film franchise. Recommended Reading * Hellraiser Vol 1 * Hellraiser Vol 2 * Night Breed Vol 1 See also External Links * * * ----